


［授权翻译］Él no es mi novio／他不是我的男朋友

by CheeryOne



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart enjoys reading fanfiction just a bit too much, Everyone Teases Jaime, M/M, awkward family dinner, 巴特有点太喜欢看同人文了, 每个人都拿海梅开玩笑, 超尴尬的家庭聚餐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeryOne/pseuds/CheeryOne
Summary: 米拉格罗找到了蓝甲虫和脉冲的同人文，并不知道海梅的蓝甲虫身份的外婆不明白为什么自己的外孙会如此慌张。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crawlingthroughashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/gifts), [Rmb23](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rmb23).
  * A translation of [Él no es mi novio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178298) by [Crawlingthroughashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/pseuds/Crawlingthroughashes). 



> Beta Reading： Rmb23 at lofter.com
> 
> 校对：lofter的Rmb23
> 
> This is my first time translating an English fanfic btw. 
> 
> 这是我第一次做英文同人翻译，如果有什么错误或者建议欢迎大家留言^_^［ ］中的内容如未特别标明的话就是圣甲虫对海梅说的话。这篇文章的标题是西班牙语，原文中有很多西班牙语，但因为大多比较短，所以这里就只标出了一处，其他直接用中文了（原文最后一句话当然是西班牙语啦）。 
> 
> 人物中文名：
> 
> Jaime = 海梅，Bart = 巴特，Milagro（海梅妹妹）＝米拉格罗
> 
> 其余我就不音译了
> 
> Bianca Reyes（海梅妈妈）Alberto Reyes（海梅爸爸）Elena Leal（海梅外婆）

    当海梅带着巴特通过泽塔射线回到他在德州埃尔帕索的家时，柔和的橘色夕阳映入了他的眼帘。他俩刚完成任务，满身是粘粘的汗。但海梅必须等巴特走了才能去洗澡，因为他之前答应帮巴特辅导功课。即使他并不后悔这个决定，他也并不对此抱有任何期待。现在即便是极小的动作也能让他肌肉难受到想要尖叫。就连缓缓走上家门口的台阶也比原先困难很多。

    “你可以把包放在我房间，我会在那里辅导你。”他朝身后说道。巴特点了点头，没有说话。

    海梅刚一进门就听到他妈妈喊道：“是你吗，儿子？

    “Sí. Siento llegar tarde(西班牙语：是的，不好意思迟到了)”海梅答道，为迟到而道歉。任务的持续时间比想象的长多了，但是过程并不坎坷。

    “这没关系，但是我们已经在等你吃晚饭了。这次我们有一位特别的来客。”“哦？”在他准备询问是谁之前，有一只手伸过来捏了他的脸。

    “外孙儿啊！”

    “你好啊外婆！”海梅弯下身拥抱了他的外婆Elena。

    “瞧瞧你长多大了！噢，这是谁？”Elena好奇地瞥了一眼巴特，“这是你……怎么说，男朋友吗？”

    海梅用眼角的余光看见巴特毫不掩饰地笑了。“不，外婆，他只是我的朋友而已。”海梅匆忙敷衍地答道。只是一个碰巧是男孩的朋友。一个可以与他互相对视抚摸很久的男孩。但这些对视和抚摸完全是柏拉图式的，并非出于爱欲。

    “他一定得和我们一起吃晚饭！”

    “什么？”

    “你喜欢墨西哥菜吗？”Elena问道，将注意力转向巴特。

    “我超爱墨西哥菜。”其实巴特什么食物都喜欢。

    “真棒，你可以和我们一起吃晚饭。”

      这个主意糟透了。海梅想不出这是为什么，但这个主意确实很糟。他试着以恳求的表情表达他的想法，但没人注意到。

    “巴特，我们欢迎你加入我们。” Bianca在厨房里插话道。

    “谢谢了Reyes夫人，如果可以的话我会留下。”

    “晚饭已经上桌了。”Elena向家人宣布道，并慢慢地在瓷砖地上挪动着步伐。巴特和海梅跟在她身后，新鲜食物的气味已经开始攻陷他们的感官了。海梅迅速占据了他平常的座位，巴特则坐在他的对面。一大盘辣椒鸡肉馅玉米卷饼和一碗辛香番茄酱正摆在桌上。

      “米拉格罗在哪？”大家都坐下之后，海梅问道。

      “可能又在玩她的iPod 了吧。”Bianca气恼地叹了一口气。她的说话声音提高了好几个八度：“米拉格罗，晚饭做好了！”

       米拉格罗溜进厨房后坐在了巴特旁边，与此同时她的手指一直都在iPod屏幕上划动着。

     “米拉格罗，饭桌上不能使用电子产品。”爸爸Alberto责备道。

       她傻笑着说：“我觉得你们肯定都想看看这个。这儿竟然有个专门为蓝甲虫和脉冲开设的同人文网站。”

      海梅挺直了背，手紧张地握着叉子。现在他有个很好的理由解释为什么巴特不应该参与这次家庭晚餐了。他的奶奶还不知道他的蓝甲虫身份，他想让尽量少的人处于危险之中。

    “米拉格罗,”Bianca警告道。

    “这个CP的名字叫Bluepulse，”米拉格罗无视了她妈妈的话继续自顾自地说道，“我正在读一篇关于他们的同人文。”

    “把那个关掉！”海梅大喊，与此同时巴特却喊道：“我想看！”

      作为一个和善的小天使妹妹，米拉格罗把iPod给了巴特。海梅猛冲到餐桌对面想要拿走iPod，可他的套头衫袖子却先掉进了装着辛香番茄酱的碗里。

    “儿子，坐下。”Bianca双手叉腰，语气坚定地命令道。

      海梅坐回了自己的座位上。他并不在意自己袖子上的污渍，而是专注于用眼神攻击正摆出一副无辜笑容的妹妹。巴特快速地阅览着屏幕上的内容。海梅在心里默默地责备他正在用极速者特有的速度而不是正常人的速度阅读。要是梅甘现在可以帮他俩建立一个心灵链接就好了。

    “他们的舌头互相争夺着主导地位……哈哈哈这太棒了！蓝——海梅你必须得读一下这个！”

    “巴特，”海梅压低嗓音厉声道，尽量维持着正常的表情。他感觉脖子上的红晕快要爬到他的脸上了，“把iPod关掉。”

      巴特的目光依然在很小的屏幕上来回移动着。“喂！”他气愤地说道，“蓝甲虫怎么能是攻呢？”

      海梅边发出抱怨声边往自己嘴里塞了一叉子的食物，这样他就不会说什么了。尽管巴特表示他非常喜欢海梅妈妈做的菜，他面前的食物还一点没动过。说实话这之前海梅从来没想过巴特有一天会专注于食物之外的东西。

      米拉格罗的目光越过了巴特的肩膀，用手掩盖着她的偷笑。Elena疑惑地看着外孙和外孙女，完全不知道他俩的矛盾是从哪里来的。现在海梅的境况十分窘迫，巴特让他的秘密身份处于危险之中，他的妹妹更是在试着直接暴露它。

     ［米拉格罗想要嘲笑我们。你的前扣带回前膝部正在提高心率与体温。我们必须除掉她。］

有那么一瞬间，海梅真的考虑过要不要采取圣甲虫的建议。

    “‘馄饨’呻吟？馄饨难道不是中国菜吗？”［注：wonton（馄饨）与wanton（淫荡的）形近，wanton如今已很少用到，巴特应该不认识这个词。］

      海梅无助地咕哝着：“巴特……你的晚饭要凉了。”

    “他可以之后再去加热啊！”米拉格罗欢快地说道。

     之后的几分钟十分紧张，空气中弥漫着尴尬的气息。Bianca和Alberto都已不耐烦，而Elena只是好奇地看着海梅和巴特。

    “啊，”几分钟后巴特说道，“还有好多其他Bluepulse的文啊。”

    ［为了避免更多的尴尬情形，我们必须防止脉冲阅读这些包含不准确描述的粉丝作品。］

    “噢！这篇里竟然有卡基达！”

    ［脉冲应该继续阅读这些虚构的粉丝作品］

      海梅的头猛地摆到了一边，“什么？为什么？”

    ［教育目的］

    “我不造，”巴特说话的时候眼睛没有离开过屏幕，“或许作者觉得把圣甲虫写进去会有趣一点？”

    “巴特，”Bianca礼貌地请求道，“你介意在我们吃晚饭的时候把iPod关掉吗？”

    “哦真不好意思，我一定关掉，”他难为情地说道，把关掉了的iPod还给了正对着面前的盘子傻笑的米拉格罗。

    “所以，”Elena开心地问道，“最近大家都在忙什么呢？”

    米拉格罗点着她的iPod说：“据说海梅和巴特最近很忙呢。”

     “笨蛋！”海梅厉声骂道，海梅的爸妈向他投来了无声的警告。

     Bianca重重地叹了一口气，“如果你吃完了，去水池把盘子洗掉。”

     巴特站了起来，他的盘子已经空了。海梅咬着自己的舌头希望自己不要开始抱怨巴特。海梅心想不管巴特有没有神速力，他要是总是吃东西这么快肯定会消化不良的。巴特洗掉自己的盘子后问道：“需要我帮忙擦桌子吗？”

    “不用了巴特。”

    “噢好的，我要走了。话说晚饭真的很棒。”

      海梅把自己的椅子向后推了推朝巴特说道：“你难道不是要我辅导功课吗？我记得你有一大堆家庭作业呢。”

    “家庭作业，”米拉格罗无声地做着口型，用弯曲的手指模仿引号的形状。

    “啊其实是我故意夸大了作业量啦，只是想借此和我的好兄弟蓝甲虫多待一会儿。之后再见啦。”

    海梅看着他留了这么一句话就走了。幸好巴特还记得出了门再使用神速力。

    “多好的一个小伙子啊，”Elena感叹道，“海梅，你明天应该再带你的男朋友回家。”

    米拉格罗轻笑了一声，海梅发现自己的脸又红了，“他不是我的男朋友啊！”    

**Author's Note:**

> From 原作者Crawlingthroughashes
> 
> 说实话我不知道这篇文的脑洞是从哪里来的
> 
> 标题应该是西班牙语的“他不是我的男朋友”。谷歌翻译别让我失望了。。。


End file.
